A veel's mark
by madeline.baxter
Summary: Hermione meets Fleur during her time of need, Fleur helps her but they both end up with much more then they thought they would get. One shot. Sorry for mistakes I made I wrote this late at night.
1. Chapter 1

I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER (REST ASSURED ITS ON MY TO-DO LIST)

MY SECONF FLEURMIONE STORY :) THIS TIME IN FLEUR POV

Walking throughout the busy London streets is not how I wanted to spend her holidays, I can't believe my parents dragged me to this horr- "ouch", exclaimed a british girlish voice as I knock dingo her. "Desole, Jes suis desole mademoiselle", I apologised in my native tongue to the small girl who looked to be about 14."Its fine", she responded but her voice quavered, only then did I relies she was still on the ground and clutching her ankle. "vou ankle, it must be ooh after, non?", "Its fine", said a persistent Hermione.

"no vour not, let me elp vou", exclaims Fleur. "Fine, can you please get my bags"?, said Hemrione giving into Fleur's demands. Its only now that I released she had a big trunk and backpack, odd for a teenager. I help her walk to the nearby park bench, "Where is my manners, my name is Fleur Delacour", I said trying to make this situation a little less awkward.

"Hermione Granger, pleasure to make your acquaintance", she responds firmly, I notice she is biting down in her lip pretty hard. Muttering a quick diagnosis spell (Perks of wantless magic) I quickly assess the damage, I start to think back to how muggle treat wounds when all of a sudden Im brought out of my thoughts.

"Don't you think its inconsiderate to preform a diagnosis spell without asking for permission", she drawled out. coming out of my state of shock I respond ,"I take it vou are a which". "No, I just know about diagnostic spells and carry this long stick around", she responds sarcastically. "Im sorry that was rude, Im not having a good day to day", she admits. "its fine, a penny for your thoughts", I ask trying to distract her as I cast a quick bone healing spell.

'Im scared, my parents kicked me out and I don't know here to go and my life is falling apart and gji fuhg uhfube hibf", she ends up sobbing into my designer blouse. The joys of hormonal teenagers I suppose. Wait did she just say she was kicked out. "I believe my earing doesn't mistake me, you are omeless", I ask gently.

"wha ouhfro dbf sjks", she sobs. I don't know why I decided to make this 14 year old girls problems mine but I did, I felt a weird connection to her. "why dnt we apparate to my house and my mozzer can sought you out", I offered. "yes pl- please hank uo o uch", at least she was now only crying.

We apparate to my house just in time to see my mother walk in the house. "Fleur, you brought a distraught guest", she stated bluntly. Due to working in international magic co operation my mother has much better english skills then me, I then explain everything to my mother. and she says she will see what she can do.

"I will contact dumbledroe and perhaps he can- WHAT IS THAT", my mother suddenly screeched. startled Hermione and I look down to her right arm, where my mother was pointing. "I don't know", said Hermione going seemingly pale. "Fleur you marked her"! mother exclaimed. "out of all the foolish things you could have done you go mark a 14 year old as your mate, honestly flour I have half a brain no to ground you for the rest of the holidays". "Pardon, but did I just here that I am Fleur's mate", asked Hermione politely.

"Yes, dear it would seem as so", mother responded barley batting an eyelid. Hermione fainted.

The rest of the summer went by fast, Hermione and I where in love. It came as a shock but after extensive research Hermione was able to understand Veela mating and marking.

 _How veela Mark there Mate_

 _When a veela first touched there mate a mark in burnt into their mates skin. when the veela's mate is marked the bonding will be recognised in the magical world as marriage .The mate will not feel the marks. this mark will now mean there mate will become a veela. A veela's mark will be similar if not identical to there mate, the mark will look like a line of tattoos down the inside of the right arm. In order the tattoos are;_

 _country flag_

 _coven_

 _mate_

 _star if they are of age, moon if they are not_

 _veela family crest_

 _there is a blue strip running down from the elbow to wrist, the blue strip seemingly shimmers if the veela and their mate have been active._

Hermione must have read that page a million times before looking down at her arm with amazement. Her tattoos are;

french flag

Deflauters hux

Fleaur Delacour

moon symbol

Delaocur crest

A shimmering blue strip.

Thats another thing, Mione and I have taken our relationship the furthest step. (Its not like were not married)

I have to say goodbye now because she is going to the quiitch world cup with her friends.

I watched as she flooed away "THE BURROW", she shouted, I can already feel my Veela longing for her.

HERMIONES POV

Todays the day of the quiditch world final, I would rather be with fleur, just thinking about all the things I can do with her...

"Hey Mione don't you think you'll get hot with those long sleeves", asked Ron after sharing a concerned look with harry. "No I will be fine", I snap.

Its only later as we walk up to the port key that I relies that they must be concerned for me, perhaps they think I started cutting, or got the dark mark. I really wish I could tell them but its just so hard, 'hey guys this summer I fell in love got the equivalent of married and now have these awesome tattoos', I don't think they would take it well.I put my hand on the port key, Next thing I know I feel a tug.

'This is more boring then the quid itch games at school' 'Can someone catch that bloody snitch already'. Its just when Im about to fall asleep that I notice a man in ministry clothes going around and filling forms in. "Mr. Weasley, whats that man doing", I ask purely trying to find something more interesting the Quiditch.

"Oh, him, He's just filling out the magical creature form. Its this stupid new rule that half giants, veelas, ware wolfs, basically all magical creatures have to fill in the form when at events like this." he responds, his eyes not once levying the game. Relisation dawned on me as I released that I am a magical creature. UH OH. "say how does he know if someone is a magical creature", I ask paling by the second. "He casts a spell on him that lets him see a blue glow form around a magical creature", replies Mr, Weasley.

Just as Im about to get up to go to the 'bathroom' I am stopped by the ministry worker. "Please sit down miss, do you have your M.C.I.D" (magical creature identification) great. now all the Weasleys are looking at me. "No", I state. "Please answer these next few questions", he recited as he hands me a small bottle of veterisum.

"What is your name"

Hermione Granger

"What is your magical signature name"

Hermione Delacour (shite)

"What type of magical creature are you

Veela

"by birth or mate"

mate

"coven"

Deflauters hux

"country"

France

Age

14

"thank you", he says as I start to feel the veterisum ware off. "Your veela markings please", he states. I really don't want to show anyone but I reluctantly pull my sleeve up. He takes some notes, hands me a slip and then leaves.

"Bloody hell", exclaimed Ron. Im going to have a long week.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys. This wa sprig inlay supposed to be a one shot but since I getting asked to update I have decided to make this a multi chapter fic. I will soul out the plot and make it longer. Since in alresay writing two story I will probs start writing in February/March

love maddies


End file.
